


Summer Paradise

by chaighting



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Lee dongmin is kinda an outcast, M/M, but a hot one, it's binu guys, moonbin is just being moonbin, my first binu fics on here, somewhat angsty? but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaighting/pseuds/chaighting
Summary: ...and he said he wanted to watch fireworks together. What a liar.





	Summer Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on aff too, but with different ship, and i think the storyline and characters suit binu, so i tweak it a little so it fits binu.

Days and months passed, seasons changed and suddenly it was summer once again. Everything around him changed but he didn't - he was still the old him. He shifted his eyes from the book on the table to the sky outside the window - the night sky was beautiful and full with the stars like the last summer. The memories of that night was still fresh in his mind that it felt like it happened last night despite of it being a year already.

 

-

  
  
The bell rang right at 2.45pm, signing the school hours had ended. Not even a minute afterwards, the atmosphere became so noisy and the corridor was filled with students. The students of class 2-B however were still in their class, gathering in front of the class right after their teacher walked out from the class. A guy who appeared to be the class president wrote something on the blackboard before everyone started to give out their opinion and turned the originally calm class into a clamorous one.

Amidst the chaos, there was a boy who was quietly sitting at his seat, not minding what was happening in his class - he had his full attention on the book in his hand. The guy; Lee Dongmin was kind of an outcast in the class, or to be honest, in the school. He was not hated by anyone, it just that he had zero social skills so people often misunderstood him. Not to mention, his handsome face wasn't being a help at all.

Dongmin had never involved in his class activities and his classmates never bothered asking him to join them, knowing that he would refuse that no matter what. So everytime they had party or some kind of occasions, Dongmin was never a part of them, like today. He usually left the class early while others were still discussing but today he decided to stay a bit.

"Dongmin," a cheerful voice calling for him once the classmates dismissed their discussion and started to leave the class. Dongmin recognized the voice - it belonged to Moon Bin, his classmate who always appeared to be a happy-go-lucky person and was really friendly. They had been classmate since their first year of high school but Dongmin knew nothing about him, though he always found himself admiring that classmate of him.

Everything about Bin was just so perfect to Dongmin. Those eyes of him which shone brightly were so beautiful, that thin lips that were never free from a smile adding some more perfection on his already perfect face. It wasn't only about his look, Dongmin was sure about that. Bin gave off some bad guy vibe, but he wasn't one. He was always friendly with people - he spread happiness wherever he was. He was the definition for the perfect guy.

Dongmin had heard some girls claiming he was like a manhwa character but for him, Bin was - he was like a character coming out from manhwa.

"You're coming tonight, right?" he asked when he had Dongmin attention on him.

Dongmin looked at him, puzzled. He knew they were having a small summer party at the beach, and they were gonna watch fireworks too as today was the last day they were at school before summer break started but, he didn't understand why this Bin guy bothered to ask him about that when he knew so well that he was never interested in that.

"I have mathematics class tonight," Dongmin reasoned. Though it was true he had tuition class but they both knew it wasn't the real reason why he wouldn't going to join them.

"It's okay. Just come after your class end, I'll be waiting there for you," Bin stated with a pretty smile on his face as if he didn't know the meaning behind those line before walking away from Dongmin, leaving the latter dumbfounded by what he just heard.

There were so many things that Dongmin couldn't comprehend when it came to Bin, like how Bin actually made an effort to talk to him and this werent the first time he did that. The first time was last year, a few months after they being classmates. He tried to make a conversation with Dongmin although Dongmin only replied him with a nod, barely voiced out his answer. He sometimes even greeted Dongmin when they met at the hallway or even during lunch.

Dongmin eyed Bin until he disappeared from his sight. As if he would come tonight.  


 

  
  
Dongmin looked at his wrist watch - it was quarter before twelve. The class ended exactly at eleven, but some of his classmates at the tuition class stopped him from leaving, asking some questions about their homework, and without he realized, it was already this late. He wanted to go back but his legs brought him to the beach where his classmates were watching fireworks. He eyed around - there was no one there, not even Bin who said would be waiting for him until he was done with his stuffs.

He sighed - he must be stupid to think that Bin would really do that, waiting for him alone when he clearly said he wouldn't be coming here. He turned back and started heading back but he stopped after a few steps. Bin was walking towards him with a plastic bag in his right hand, smiling widely as usual.

"I went to buy some firecrackers," Bin held the plastic bag up. "They used everything."

"I'm going back," Dongmin stated before he continued to walk. He was here just to check if Bin really waited for him because he didn't want the latter to waste his time waiting for him - that was what he told himself. A hand grabbed his wrist, thus stopped him from walking any further. He turned around just to see Bin was still smiling while he started to interlock his hand with his. He was shocked with the sudden skinship,

"You can let go of my hand if you want to go back," Bin said and he walked towards the shore.

Dongmin didn't let go of his hand and followed Bin to wherever he was going. Bin settled down sitting at the shore and Dongmin slumped himself beside Bin. There was a silent yet comfortable atmosphere around them as they both decided to sit quietly without talking to each other, only to be accompanied by the sound of wave crashing the shore.

"I know you would come so I waited for you," Bin claimed, breaking the silence between them. His eyes were fixed on the night sky. What a beautiful sky - the sky was full with stars like the moondust were scattered in the sky but that never calmed his heart. "I can be happy with our classmates but I feel the happiest when I'm with you. I'm glad you really come here," he flashed a faint smile at nothing but the air.

Dongmin turned to Bin upon hearing that. He was happy to hear that confession but Bin's sad expression was the only thing that mattered to him right now. There was something bothered Bin right now and Dongmin could sense that. The way Bin talked to him which wasn't as cheerful as before urged Dongmin to do something about that. It made him feel so uneasy to see cheerful Bin changed into this.

"Hey Bin," he called his name, wanting his attention, "let's play with the firecrackers," he suggested, trying to light up the gloomy atmosphere.

"It is the first time you call me by my name," he uttered with a low voice but it was enough for Dongmin to hear it. The way how his name slipped out from Dongmin lips was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. Bin swore he could listen to it everyday without getting bored. "Let's do that," he said while taking out rocket firecrackers and sparklers from the plastic bag.

Bin lighted up the firecrackers and played with the sparklers afterwards while Dongmin just stood there, watching Bin who looked like a happy child playing with those firecrackers. A smile appeared on Dongmin face - he was glad to see Bin was happy again. The gloomy Bin earlier hurt him more than it should, it almost killed his inside to see Bin acting like that.

"You're smiling," Bin pointed it out once he noticed it. It was a rare sight for him to see that precious smile. "It's beautiful so smile more," he whispered to himself. As weird as it sounded, Bin found that smile calmed him in a way none could do that. Bin didn't understand why he tried so hard to get along with Dongmin since the first time he landed his eyes on him but now he had the answer. The heart wanted what it wanted - he liked Dongmin more than he could imagine.

"I wonder if the water is cold," Bin said after he finished all the firecrackers by himself. He made her way to the ocean and walked into the deep ocean while Dongmin followed behind him without any question. "I'm not okay right now," he continued with a faint smile.

Dongmin wished he knew the reason why Bin said that, but he won't force Bin to tell him that. He convinced himself that Bin must had his own reason for not telling him why.

He watched as Bin went under the water, wondering about what he was trying to do. He was about to get panicked when Bin came out from the water a few seconds later with a big smile. That smile however couldn't fool Dongmin - there were tears hiding amongst the salty sea water.

"I wish summer could last forever but it's impossible, right?" Bin laughed it off as he said it.

Dongmin walked closer to Bin and without saying anything, he sealed his lips with Bin's. The salty seawater was still there but Bin's lips were warm and softer than what he imagined. Realizing that Bin was still shocked with his sudden action, he broke out the kiss.

"I won't say sorry for that," Dongmin uttered calmly while looking straight into Bin's eyes.

Bin laughed awkwardly before turned away from Dongmin with his red face. "Wanna watch fireworks together next summer?" He asked, not even looking at Dongmin.

Dongmin smiled widely, "sure."  


 

  
  
Both of Bin and and Dongmin didn't contact each other for the rest of summer break and summer was gone just like that. School has started and Dongmin realized that Bin too was gone, together with the summer. He smirked - and he said he wanted to watch fireworks together. What a liar.  


 

-

 

Dongmin looked at the clock on the table - almost 11.30. He had spent half an hour looking at the starry night sky. He went downstairs looking for some snacks but there was nothing so he decided to go to the convenient store. Dongmin followed wherever his steps brought him to as it was still early until he realized he was at the beach again. He smirked - he found himself once again believing in Bin's promise.

He walked to the shore where he spent the night with Bin. He wondered how Bin was doing right now - was he okay? Did he get a lot of friends at his new school like how when he was here? And that one question he wanted an answer the most - did he forget him? He might be meeting someone who was far better than him and forget him completely.

"Lee Dongmin."

That familiar voice calling for him snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Bin was standing in a distance from him with his infamous sweet smile. Dongmin was glad that Bin didn't forget him and he still remembered the promise he made a year ago.

Bin walked closer to him and stopped when they were in close distance. Their eyes locked with each other, relaying their feelings that had been contained for the past months. They both lost in their feelings for each other.

"I miss you," Bin uttered, breaking the silence.

"You're the one who went miss-"

Bin crashed his lips onto Dongmin's before the latter could finish his words. Dongmin was surprised yet he kissed him back. They were drowned in the urgent yet so soft kiss, channeling how much they missed each other presence. Dongmin's warm lips felt like a heaven with its warmth and softness. Nothing had felt so right like how the kiss feel. They broke the kiss out after a while, trying to catch their breathe and Dongmin whispered to Bin, _I love you, idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> this story is inspired by the song 'summer paradise' by simple plan ft taka OOR. It's one of my favorite songs and so fanfics materials. Lol every songs is fanfic material tbh.


End file.
